Digital Shinji
by Wanderer D
Summary: Hey, Asuka, did you know Shinji had a sister and her name was Kari?


  
  
Jonny Bravo is property of Cartoon Network, Cow and Chicken too. Simon  
and Pumba are property of Disney. Spongebob Squarepants is property of  
Nickelodeon... I think.  
  
Not that they have to do anything with this, but I just *FELT* that I  
had to say something...  
  
Wanderer D  
  
Digital Shinji  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley and Rei Ayanami were walking towards NERV  
HQ after a long day in school.  
  
Suddenly a bright light illuminated and surrounded Shinji... it faded  
just as suddenly, leaving a bewildered group.  
  
"Just what the hell was that!?"  
  
"I don't know Asuka, but it sure was weird!" Shinji answered.  
  
"Ikari-Kun..."  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
"Your bag moved."  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Yes! It's moving!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Oh, it just Agumon and Gatomon," Shinji shrugged. "Anyway, where were  
we going?"  
  
"Agu- Damn! We're late! I'm gonna kick your butt at the sync tests!"  
  
"Sure, sure Asuka, let's get over with it..."  
  
As Asuka ran ahead, Shinji turned towards Rei.  
  
"What's a sync test?"  
  
Rei looked at Shinji curiously and began walking again.  
  
"A sync test is where we test our compatibility with our Evas..."  
  
"Shinji! Wait for me!"  
  
Rei watched curiously as a young girl ran up to him.  
  
"Sis! I'm sorry I didn't wait for you..."  
  
Rei looked down at Kari... and blinked.  
***  
  
"Shinji, Commander Ikari wants to talk to you..." Ritsuko informed the  
young man.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your father, Shinji, now go."  
  
"What about my sis then? If I'm gonna meet my father, my sister should  
be there too!"  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the lockers;  
  
The duffel bag Shinji had been carrying, opened up a bit and Gatomon  
sneaked out of it, leaving the slumbering Agumon to snore alone inside.  
  
"Now, where is Kari?"  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"Shinji-kun!" Gatomon greeted her master's brother. "Where's Kari?"  
  
"She's waiting outside, I came back here for you two. We're gonna meet  
our Father!"  
  
"Didn't you say that your father abandoned you two? Why are you so eager  
to meet him?"  
  
"Well, maybe I can ask him why he did it. Now, hop into the bag and  
we'll be gone."  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind I'd rather walk and pretend I'm a cat, Agumon is  
asleep in there and you know how he is."  
  
Shinji sighed and nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Shinji, your sync tests indicate that you have dropped VERY low. This  
is unacceptable. The weigh of the world rests on your shoulders an-"  
  
Gendo looked past Shinji to the small girl and the cat.  
  
"Who. Is. She."  
  
Kari walked infront of Shinji.  
  
"I am Kari Ikari, your daughter."  
  
"..."  
  
"Dad?" Shinji inquired.  
  
"I don't have a daughter." The finality on Gendo's tone, and the  
coldness of his gaze tore into Kari's soul.  
  
"But I am your daughter!" Kari insisted as tears slowly  
welled up in her eyes. She ran up to Shinji and hugged him.  
  
Shinji made soothing noises as he looked at Gendo coldly, it seemed to  
NERV's highest in command that the goddamn cat also looked at him angrily.  
  
Gendo looked at the cat again, some idiot had put gloves on the feline's  
front paws. Sometimes he was tempted just to start the Third Impact before  
time just so that imbeciles that adorned their pets would stop doing it.  
  
"Shinji get this brat out of NERV and report to Ritsuko, you will be  
staying here until you get your sync high again!"  
  
Shinji picked up his sister in his arms.  
  
"Fuck you. Come on Gatomon, we're getting out of here."  
  
"What did you say!" Gendo bellowed.  
  
"If you weren't man enough to take care of me and sis, you are no-one  
to tell me what to do. I've survived long enough without your meddling."  
  
Gendo was left staring at the door as it closed behind Shinji.  
  
***  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later in the night, Shinji, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon were  
sitting inside a small seemingly abandoned building.  
  
Kari was still sobbing on Shinji's shoulder.  
  
Gatomon, however, was walking in circles cursing Gendo's name.  
"Why that smug-smilling-crap-eating-pathetic-antipatic-sonuva-"  
  
"Hold it!" Agumon warned.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet as they heard footsteps echoing on the empty  
building.  
  
Agumon and Gatomon assumed defensive positions infront of Shinji, who  
had placed himself infront of his sister.  
  
All visibly relaxed when Rei turned the corner. Rei blinked at the two  
strange creatures that ignored her and went to sit down next to Shinji.  
  
"Shinji-kun, everyone at NERV has been looking for you. Everyone thought  
that you had gone out of the city."  
  
Shinji frowned. "Not yet. But we'll be going soon. Any luck yet, Agumon?"  
  
The small, lizard-like creature shook his head. "Nope, I haven't been able  
to feel the digiworld..." He gave Shinji a small object that Rei couldn't  
identify. "It seems that the Digivice has been tuned out."  
  
"Shinji-kun, you are to return to NERV HQ immediately. Commander Ikari's  
orders."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
Rei frowned ever so slightly. "Shinji..."  
  
"Didn't you hear him, you idiot? He said he was not going, so don't  
argue."  
  
"Gatomon, please," Shinji was interrupted by Rei pulling out a gun and  
pointing it at the offending feline.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gatomon's eyes focused dangerously on Rei.  
  
"Rei, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Shinji warned.  
  
"Ikari, I was ordered to bring you with me and eliminate all opposition."  
  
Before Rei could react Gatomon seemed to appear infront of the gun, and,  
with two quick slashes, the cat digital monster sliced the gun to tiny  
bits.  
  
Rei stumbled back, surprised. Gatomon and Agumon advanced towards her  
cheatingly, but both Kari and Shinji stopped them.  
  
"It's ok guys, Rei wouldn't have shot us, really, you wouldn't have,  
would you Rei?"  
  
Rei tore her gaze away from Shinji, who sighed.  
  
"So, you would have after all."  
  
Rei winced at the disappointment evident in Shinji's voice.  
  
Suddenly, the alarms started sounding.  
  
Rei got up. "Ikari! An Angel is attacking! You have to come to HQ!"  
  
Shinji shook his head, and, along with his sister and the two monsters  
walked away.  
  
Rei looked at their parting figures for a moment before turning around  
and running away.  
  
***  
  
Shinji, Kari, and the two Digimon watched the fight from the top of  
a nearby building.  
  
Soon they heard a couple of voices and turned around to see Toji and  
Kensuke running up the stairs.  
  
The two boys stopped at the sight of Shinji, a small girl and two plush  
toys watching them.  
  
"Shinji, shouldn't you be inside your Eva and fighting that Angel?"  
Toji asked.  
  
Shinji regarded them for a moment. Behind him, the Angel threw Unit 02  
against a mountain and, using Eva 00 as a bat, while holding it by it's  
feet started whamming the downed Eva.  
  
"I won't follow the orders of that idiot of a father we have."  
  
Behind him, Eva Unit 02 had grabbed Unit's 00 hands and both, the Angel  
and Unit 02 started pulling in their direction, until Asuka let go and  
the Angel and Unit 00 crashed against a building.  
  
"We?" Kensuke asked as Toji stared at the devastated building mumbling  
something about his sister having been transferred somewhere.  
  
"Listen, Shinji, I don't know what you're talking about, but, in case  
you hadn't noticed, Rei and Asuka are getting their cute tiny butts  
whooped out there! You're our only hope!" Kensuke argued.  
  
Shinji sighed. "Ok, we'll do it, right sis?"  
  
Kari nodded and smiled.  
  
"SISTER!?"  
  
Shinji and Kari ignored them and turned towards their Digimon.  
  
"Well Agumon, Gatomon, this is it, you know what to do!"  
  
"Right!" Agumon and Gatomon nodded.  
  
Toji's and Kensuke's jaws met the floor as they watched the two  
'plush toys' talk.  
  
"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE!"  
"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
Insert sequence here....  
  
"WARGREYMON!!"  
"ANGELWOMON!!"  
  
(Look at that! Two '!!'! Cool huh?)  
  
The battle was short and simple. The two digimon's were too damn  
small for the Angel to hit, and while the people at NERV were  
going crazy over the code blue for two angels Angelwomon and Wargreymon  
used their ultimate attacks on the Angel who suddenly became digidust.  
  
Shinji looked smugly at Kensuke and Toji as his Digimon returned back  
into Agumon and Gatomon.  
  
"It seems I saved the world... again. Ok, guys, later!"  
  
Toji, Kensuke, all of NERV, and the two Evas were left with their jaws  
hugging the ground.  
  
End?  
-------------  
  
Ok, there's an explanation for this I swear! I just don't remember the  
reason for now...  
  
Anyway, in case you noticed, JB, C&Ch, S&P and Spongebob didn't appear,  
so I have to admit that Digimon and Evangelion are not mine either, ok?  
  
Well, you know where to find me, if you want to kill, maim, crush, burn,  
choke and turn me into digidust I'll send you a picture of myself so you  
can throw darts at it, ok?  
  
If you liked it... well, then you're as crazy as I am. So, good for you!  
  
;p  
  
Later!  
  
Wanderer D  
  
http://wandererd.cdreams.com  
wandererd@hotmail.com  
wandererd@yahoo.com  



End file.
